memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter One
In his apartment in Star City Will and Thea are packing up his stuff as Will looks at some of the medals his uncle earned during the Federation-Cardassian War, then he sees the desktop monitor beeping as he activates it it's a transmission recorded by his uncle in the event of his death addressed to Will and Thea. Will and Thea, if you are watching this message it means I have been killed in the line of duty as a Starfleet officer, I am never gone, I will always be with you and I need both of you to look after Kira and my kids, please look after them for me and be well, be happy and goodbye, see you around kid says Typhuss on the screen as the message ends. Will and Thea hug each other. Hey it's ok baby he's in a better place now and he'll be with us in spirit Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I know Thea says as she looks at him. Meanwhile Typhuss is being beaten by two Alliance guards while being chained when Lex walks into the room and calls them off, as Typhuss looks at him. What the hell do you want Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. Oh just want to see my old friend but you'll be here for a long time Typhuss Lex says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I wouldn't bet on it, sooner or later I will escape says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. Not really you see you're dead Admiral Lex says as he looks at him. He looks at him in a shocking look. What the hell are you talking about says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He turns on the monitor. This is a Federation News Service report it's a dark day for the Federation and Starfleet everywhere as Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira has been killed in the line of duty during a important battle with a Lucian Alliance fleet in the Alpha Centauri half a light-year from sector 001, Admiral Kira is survived by his wife Vedek Kira Nerys and his kids both crews of the Intrepid, Enterprise, and Voyager say that he was the best officer they've met and served with this is Jane Royce with Federation News Service Jane says on the monitor and it shuts off. Typhuss is shocked by this. You think anyone is going to believe this lie, my friends will find out the truth and turn the tables on you says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He snickers at him. Yeah right I've beaten you Admiral just accept it Lex says as he leaves the cell and the guards resume beating Typhuss up. In his office John is packing his stuff and sees the Academy picture of him and Typhuss and he puts it in the storage case Ezri walks into the office. Hey you all right honey? Ezri says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I just buried my best friend in deep space Ezri I feel like I let him down John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You didn't know that Lex was gonna target the Intrepid's weak point, the important thing is that you got his crew and ship back safe and sound Ezri says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah that's true John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Well I'm heading to the Alliance border for some patrol duty to make sure they're not trying anything funny while we mourn the lost of Admiral Kira Ezri says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Be careful honey John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm always careful John Ezri says as she kisses him. She leaves Typhuss's office while John continues to pack his best friend's stuff when Nikita walks into the room and is surprised by what she's seeing. What the hell are you doing, that's Typhuss's stuff Nikita says as she looks at John. He looks at her. I'm packing it up he's dead Nikita you heard what happened we did the same thing with Admiral Janeway, sorry if I snapped at you I'm just stressed ever since launching Typhuss into space I've been playing the battle in my head over and over John says as he looks at her. She pats him on the shoulder. I know how you feel the team is taking it pretty hard as well as his brother and his team Nikita says as she looks at him. John looks at the box. I'll finish this tomorrow I've got to get some sleep John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm gonna stay I've got somethings I need to vent out in this room Nikita says as she looks at him. He pats her on the shoulder. Thanks just don't wreck the whole place John says as he walks away and the doors closed. She looks at the empty chair. Why did you have to die, I need you right now and the team needs you Nikita says as she looks at the chair. Then Nikita kicks the chair. Why did you leave me now! Nikita shouts as she looks at the chair. Then Nikita sits down on the floor. I lost Sean then Ryan and now I have lost you Typhuss, its not fair damn it Nikita says as she sits on the floor. In the Arrowcave Oliver looks at the Red Arrow suit in the case. Who will help me protect Star City now that you are gone Typhuss, it won't be the same without you Oliver says as he looks at the Red Arrow suit. Felicity looks at him. Oliver I know you're mourning but we need to talk about something Felicity says as she looks at him. He turns to her. What is it? Oliver asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Well what are we going to do about the Red Arrow suit? Felicity says as she looks at him. He turns to the suit then turns back to her. We are going to keep it right here in the case Oliver says as he looks at Felicity. The Valiant is in orbit around Earth next to the Enterprise. In his ready room Will sits at his desk looking over stuff and then he thinks about his uncle. Damn it uncle why did you have to die you're too stubborn to die Will says as he thinks to himself. The doors chimed. Come Will says as he looks at the doors. They open and Thea walks into the ready room. Hey there what's up? Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I couldn't sleep Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I bet after what we've been through I understand Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yeah I just hope Kira and the kids are all right did you check on them? Thea asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah their doing well Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Well I'm due to see Doctor Sanders for my annual check up about the baby love you Thea says as she looks at him and kisses his cheek. He looks at her. Love you too Thea Will says as he looks at her. She leaves the ready room. Meanwhile in the brig Typhuss is on his knees bleeding and bruised up from the vicious beatings he's been taking from the guards when Lex walks into the room. Rise and shine Admiral Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Leave me the hell alone, I'm in no mood to see you Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He looks at him. You'll be happy to know that we took down the 7th fleet in sector 723 along the Alliance border don't worry I didn't give them the codes, you did you see I used a drug that can make you speak when you don't want to I rather not do that again if you just tell me the defense codes to Deep Space 9 and Bajor's defense fleet Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks up at him. No, go to hell Lex, I will not help you destroy the Federation or Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He kneels at his old friend. We all make our own hell Admiral Lex says as he looks at him and then walks away. A hour later Typhuss escapes from his cell and heads for a desktop monitor. Typhuss turns it on and gets ready to send a message to Nikita. Typhuss writes his message and it says on the screen: Nikki, I am alive, I am being held prisoner by the Lucian Alliance and Lex, help me Nikki please. Typhuss sends the message on a Bajoran channel.